Fate
by Luxara
Summary: The “activities” of fate.


_**Fate**_

Disclaimers:

_JAG and it's characters aren't mine, they belong to DPB._

Summary:

_The "activities" of fate._

A/N:

_This one is very sad, so if you don't like such stories, don't read it. _

_FEEDBACK, PLEASE. I never wrote such a story, so I'd like to hear what you think about it._

**20th Jan. 2006**

He looked up to the sky. The rain pelted down onto his face and soaked his clothes. He couldn't remember he had ever felt this sad- this lost.

Harm ignored the rain- like he ignored everything else around him. The only thing that mattered was the cold, grey stone in front of him. Every time he looked at it he remembered that day – the day which had taken away everything from him…

**Two months before**

Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb was sitting in the living room of their little house, playing with their five year old daughter.

Her husband was working, he had a lot to do for the trial the next day. Since Harm's and her daughter had born she didn't work at JAG anymore.

Mac was happy with her new life, even if she had given up her career – the Marines – for it.

Just as she wanted to take her daughter to bed, Harm came into the room.

"Flyboy, would you mind taking Cathy to bed? I've to get a few things from the supermarket."

"Of course not, Sarah. If you come back soon…," Harm smiled.

"Sure. I just get my money and I'm away. Good Night, Cathy."

She kissed her daughter before taking her bag and driving away.

Harm was slowly getting insane. The supermarket was just 15 minutes away, but she had driven to it an hour ago. He really began to worry if something had happened to her as the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to two police officers.

"Good Evening, Mr. Rabb," one of them said.

"Good Evening, officer. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid your wife – Sarah MacKenzie – was involved in a car accident. She's in critical condition, they took her to the hospital."

Harm gasped, he had knew it.

After he had closed the door behind the two officers, he had phoned with Harriet, asked her to keep an eye on the sleeping Cathy, before Harm drove to the hospital.. All noises and actions around him didn't get through to him, it was like a silent movie, passing in front of his eyes.

He watched them going in and out of the surgery room, each time just barely looking at him, no one of them telling him what was happening inside.

Almost fifty minutes later they wheeled her carefully out and into the intensive care unit. Another five minutes passed before the doctor finally came out to answer his questions.

"You're Mr. Rabb?"

"Yes. What happened with my wife?"

"She's in a bad condition, I don't know if she'll live through the night. Mrs. Rabb hit her head very hard, she has a cerebral hemorrhage. She also has internal bleedings. The chances that she'll survive are low."

"Can I… see her?"

"Sure, the ICU is on the third floor, ask the nurses up there where she is."

"Thank you."

All the way up to the ICU he kept repeating the doctor's words. 'don't know if she'll live through the night'; 'cerebral hemorrhage'; 'chances she'll survives are low'.

He didn't want to loose her – this person up there couldn't be _his_ Sarah, could it? Impossible, she…

Then he saw her. She looked so pale, so small with all those tubes around her. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand. She didn't react.

"Don't leave me, Sarah, I need you."

He didn't even notice that the desperate whisper came from him, all he could concentrate on were the words of the doctor.

He hold her hand all night, awaiting the monitors to show no heart activity. Somewhere around midnight, the doctor came to ask him if she had a living will. He knew she had one – if her heart stopped he'd have to watch her dying 'cause she didn't want to be reanimated.

When he looked at his watch again it was 5am. At first, he didn't knew what had woke him up, but then he noticed her hand was squeezing his.

"Harm!"

It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but he heard it.

"Don't talk, honey. I'm here."

"No…Harm… I've to tell you this."

He could barely understand her, but hearing her talking gave him a little hope.

"You don't have to do anything right now, Mac. Just concentrate on getting well again."

"Please listen to me… I love you…I…"

She paused for an instant, he could see it was taking all her strength to get out words.

"Tell Cathy I love her… take care of her… she needs you… Harm, please don't shut out everyone… I love you…"

"I love you, too, Sarah. But don't…"

"Goodbye, flyboy."

Her soft and fascinating brown eyes focused him one more time before they drifted shut. Her hand went limp inside of his grasp, her head fell to the side. It was then when he noticed the monitor making a loud, disrupting sound, the line which had showed the beating of her heart was even now.

He cried out 'Sarah' before he broke down into helpless sobbing…

**20th Jan. 2006**

He again looked at the cold stone.

'Sarah Rabb, died on 18th November 2005'

He'd never forget that date – never forget how she had whispered 'Goodbye, flyboy' before she had died, never forget her beautiful eyes looking at her that last time.

He heard a little girl shouting, with tears in his eyes he turned around.

"Daddy?"

"I am here, Cathy."

"You're visiting mom again? Can I say hello to her, too?"

"Of course you can. Come over her," he told her.

"Mommy is happy now, right?"

"Sure, Cathy."

"If she's happy it's okay not to have her around. But why did she go?"

"I don't know, Cathy."

"She still loves me, doesn't she? I didn't do anything wrong to get her going away, did I?"

"Of course not. She loves both of us. It was just time for her to go."

The end


End file.
